


Marigolds and Muertos

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All souls day, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, dia de los muertos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time I saw him, I was 12 years old ..." </p><p>A tale of a boy who made an unusual friend during the annual festival for Dia de Los Muertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marigolds and Muertos

The first time I saw him, I was 12 years old. He was standing underneath a large cottonwood tree as he watched the people go by. The man looked tall in comparison to me, but in comparison to others he was fairly short. He had a crisp black suit on that fitted him well, standing in the crowd looking, seemingly indifferent to the celebration going on around him. His [face](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=85029143) was covered in paint, white in some areas fading into a light blue around his cheeks that make his bones much more prominent. The black designs and paints seemed to be made for his face, adding to his marigold designed eyes were blue and gray diamonds as an outline. Being the curious spur of the moment child, I stepped forward and spoke my greeting. He seemed confused, surprised even before his scowl cam back. 

 

“What’s a brat doing without his parents?” 

 

“I’m not a brat! I’m in middle school you know. I just wanted to say your face looks really awesome. I’m Eren by the way!” Rather than giving thanks or even his name, as any normal person would do, he stared at me. Blinking only once or twice, seemingly more for show than because it was necessary. 

 

Finally he muttered out, “I’lll see you around.” I didn’t have a chance to respond before he turned around and expertly weaved through the crowd and disappearing. It was almost as if he had never been there.

 

* * *

 

 

The next year came far to slow for my liking, as I couldn’t forget such an interesting man. Making my way through the celebration, knowing the exact place I would start my search. Sure enough, I found him standing under that same oak tree, looking just as disinterested as the first time. His makeup had not changed from the year before, if anything the diamonds adorning his eyes seemed a little brighter. The same subtle show of shock came across his features when he recognized me before he spoke. 

 

“Eren.” I could feel the smile tug across my features because he remembered me as much as I remembered him. 

 

“I came just to look for you!” 

 

“So it seems.” 

 

He wasn’t one for conversation, but that was fine. I could talk enough for both of us as I shared everything about my life and more. He never told me to shut up, but instead I saw a vague amount of interest. As he was leaving, I grabbed his hand. It felt unusually cold to the touch, causing me to involuntarily shiver. With the small amount of courage I asked his name. With a smirk he answered, “Levi.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Every year, on that day I would go under the cottonwood tree and spend my time talking to Levi. It wasn’t until the fourth year that I was going by that he began to talk a little bit more, and I was beyond ecstatic. My newfound friend didn’t complain about me coming every year, instead he seemed to just expect my presence every year. The only time he would complain would to make some rude comment on how I grew like a weed, or some other minute detail.He also stopped asking if I had better things to do, instead greeted me with what I would consider a smile coming from him. Every year that went by, every year that I grew older the world could notice. But he, he didn’t seem to age. Everything was exactly the same, every single year. I found myself longing for his friendship during the winter months, thinking what he would enjoy the most. In the Spring I had wished to have him by side as the flowers bloomed. In the summer I wanted him by my side as I ran down the beach. But most of all, in the Fall I wanted him under that cottonwood tree. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the year that I turned 17 I made way to the cottonwood tree. I faltered in my steps when I noticed that Levi was not alone. Next to him was a tall blond with hair parted to one side whose face was also covered in white paint, except his marigold covered eyes had a rich gold paint that emphasized his big blue eyes. He didn’t have diamonds around his eyes, but the designs of his sugar skull makeup were just as intricate. On the other side stood an equally tall brunette with hair in a sad attempt of a ponytail. Her face was covered in white makeup as well, with designs and swirls unique to her. For her, the marigolds covering her eyes were an array of colors, although hard to see because she wore glasses. Her sugar skull design seeming to fit well with the her person because she was barely containing herself. 

 

“Hey Levi.” I muttered sounding somewhat unsure of myself. 

 

“Hey, Eren.” Even if I didn’t want to, a small smile came across my features. Out of nowhere I found myself tackled and feeling extremely cold. 

 

“Oh you are a cutie!!!” The brunette yelled as she pulled me up from the ground. “My name is Hange!! And that over there is Erwin. We’re Mr. Grumpy Pant’s friends!!”!!

 

“Ummm… nice to meet you.” Looking towards Levi for some sort of support. 

  
“Oi calm down. You’re scaring him.”

 

The big blonde had stepped forward, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you Eren.” 

 

That year, we all sat under the cottonwood tree as we spoke. I told them about my life and filled Levi in on the things that had changed since the last time I had seen him. He would nod and occasionally ask a question or two. His friends, on the other hand, had no problem bombarding me with questions. I had no problem talking about myself, but I enjoyed hearing their stories of their friendships with Levi. It was nice to see another side of him, something that I had never had the opportunity chance to happen.

 

When the festival came to a close, I felt the familiar pang of sadness fill my chest. I said goodbye to my new friends, as well as Levi. Without a second thought I found myself onto him giving him a hug and whispering, “See you next year.” This time, it was me who walked away without turning back. 

 

 

* * *

 

The year I had turned 18, the festival had been advertised and announced for weeks before the event day. The crowd was expected be bigger than ever, although I had doubted it. Having gone to the festival for the past five years, I had thought I would expect the same small crowd. 

 

I was wrong. 

 

Parking was terrible and the crowds were unbearable. I felt overly anxious thinking that someone would take our spot under the cottonwood tree, or that I would miss the chance to speak with Levi. Waiting a full 365 days was hard enough that I don’t think I could go two years without seeing him. Lost in my thoughts I was running through the crowds, crossing the street absentmindedly.A blur of lights followed shouts crossed through my sense. Vaguely I could feel someone tugging at me and speaking before everything went black. 

 

When I came too, I looked to my side and noticed the large crowd that had formed in the intersection. The lights of the cop cars shone brightly in contrast with the dark looming clouds that were forming. I could hear the shrill of an ambulance coming closer, choosing to leave rather than hang around and figure out what happened. 

 

I breathed out deeply the moment by gaze was set on Levi. He stood under the same cottonwood, except this time his hands were stuffed in his pockets and seemed overly anxious. 

 

“Levi!” 

 

He turned and looked at me, the smile that that had been forming dropped to a frown. The change from happiness to sadness was visible in his eyes. 

 

“Eren.” 

 

“Hey.. Sorry I’m late. I got caught up in the big crowd.” Gesturing to the area were the cop lights were visible. “What’s wrong?” Tilting my head in confusion. He still wouldn’t take his eyes off of me. 

 

Without a word he reached out and grabbed my hand, it no longer felt cold, it felt just perfect in my hand. We weaved through the crowd with the same expertise as I had seen the first time I met him. The people around us were whispering, crowds murmuring about an accident that had just happened outside the festival. Levi didn’t seem to pay any mind, so I chose to ignore them as well. 

 

He stopped and pulled me to his side as we stood in front of a large mirror. The mirror itself was a tall as a two-story house, shaped in an oval. The frame of the mirror was gold, the floor of the mirror was covered in marigolds, almost like a welcome mat for the world. 

 

Having bebeenen preoccupied with the beauty of the mirror, I failed to notice my own appearance. It wasn’t until Levi spoke, in a voice filled with sorry, “Eren, look at yourself.” 

 

There I stood, a good head taller next to Levi; his features the same as every year. Myself on the other hand, had changed. Wearing a dark grey suit that fit as if it were custom tailored, my hair maintained its original messy mop of brown hair. My [face](http://www.tinytouchups.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/sugar-skull-makeup.jpg) was painted white shades of dark grey painted to make my cheeks appear hollow. The designs of my face swirled from my cheeks to outline my mouth, on my forehead there was cobweb like design. The marigold painted around my eyes were a vibrant green, outline with bright gold diamonds that made my eyes appear a brighter green than they already were. 

 

I felt the hand intertwined with mine squeeze gently, offering support. 

 

“All this time. All this time you were never really here?” Finally looking at him, only to catch him already watching me.

 

“No, it’s the only time I was allowed to visit.” 

 

“What happens now?” I couldn’t find it in myself to feel sad. There would be a time later in which it would all make sense to me, a time in which I would realize that I was no longer really alive. 

 

“Something that I wish would not happen for many more years. Come. _Feliz día de los muertos_ Eren.” 

With that he steps forward into the mirror, pulling me through the threshold. The mirror shimmered in response to the intrusion, welcoming me into my new world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're trying to write for your other fics but hit a block!? Attempt to write a one shot. 
> 
> Feliz dia de los muertos= Happy Day of the dead


End file.
